


Colpo di pistola.

by IridiumFlare



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridiumFlare/pseuds/IridiumFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maika Raine, venticinque anni, è un ragazzo il cui unico scopo è stato quello di vendicare la morte della sua famiglia. Dopo essere riuscito a completare il suo obiettivo, non oppone resistenza e si lascia rinchiudere in carcere, ormai senza alcun motivo per vivere. Sapeva fin dall’inizio che sarebbe stato condannato a morte, ma a lui non importa né di restare in vita né di raggiungere i suoi cari all’altro mondo. Tutto va secondo i suoi piani fino a quando dopo due settimane dalla cattura uno sparo non segna la fine della sua prigionia e lui si trova senza preavviso faccia a faccia con il suo passato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colpo di pistola.

> >   
> _A Maika e Shonda,  
>  ai quali OC non ho mai dedicato nulla solo per loro._
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Uno sparo.  
>  Mi chiedo come sia possibile che ogni avvenimento rilevante della mia vita inizi e finisca con uno sparo. Capisco subito che invece di constatare un simile pensiero dovrei alzarmi dal letto, ma non ne ho voglia. Dopotutto, perché dovrei preoccuparmi di uno sparo che sento fuori dalla finestra a sbarre della mia cella? Qualcuno avrà provato a evadere dal carcere e il risultato è una bellissima macchia di sangue a sporcare tutto il pavimento o l’asfalto.  
>  I detenuti più anziani spiegano ai novellini come me che non sarebbe la prima volta da queste parti, la fanno quasi sembrare un’abitudine l’evasione di qualcuno. Da due settimane a questa parte non avevo sentito ancora spari provenienti dal carcere, ma alla fin fine non me ne importa nulla di cosa può accadere qua dentro: sono stato condannato a morte come gli altri in questo corridoio, e tra tre giorni sarà il mio turno.  
>  Mi rigiro nel letto scomodo osservando il muro di cemento e chiudo gli occhi, cercando di non pensare a nulla perché voglio dormire. Con gli altri detenuti che si agitano risulta difficile, hanno quasi tutti paura di morire e lo sparo li ha spaventati.  
>  Sorrido al muro pensando a me stesso e mi rendo conto di non essere nient’altro che un rimasuglio di essere umano: ho raggiunto il mio unico obiettivo due settimane fa vendicandomi come desideravo da anni, e adesso non ho un motivo per vivere, lottare, o volermi semplicemente svegliare domattina, cosa che loro sembrano avere e non hanno intenzione di abbandonare.  
>  Non ricordo più com’è essere spaventati. Vorrei avere un po’ della paura di morire che hanno i miei “compagni” perché non ne avverto più nemmeno un briciolo sotto la mia pelle livida di torture.  
>  Sento un altro sparo e riapro gli occhi.  
>  L’agitazione aumenta tra gli altri detenuti mentre io resto calmo. I più anziani insistono con i nuovi nel ribadire che è normale, ma loro non sembrano crederci molto. Io non so se credo o meno a quel che dicono perché le loro parole mi arrivano alle orecchie senza raggiungere in modo efficace il mio cervello annoiato, e dunque le dimentico subito dopo aver chiuso di nuovo gli occhi.  
>  Ho sentito dire da molte persone, conoscenti e perfetti sconosciuti, che la solitudine uccide. Quando penso a tutto ciò mi vien da ridere perché vuol dire che non hanno la minima idea di cosa sia davvero in grado di annientare la psiche di una persona.  
>  È da due settimane che non provo più interesse per qualcosa, la vendetta mi ha prosciugato. Aspetto che mi uccidano perché il suicidio lo reputo un segno di vigliaccheria, e quel poco di orgoglio che mi resta mi impedisce di porre fine alla mia ormai inutile vita. Mi correggo: aspetto che qualcuno disintegri il mio corpo perché la mia morte mentale è già avvenuta, e sprecare viveri per tenermi in vita fino a dopodomani lo reputo privo di senso.  
>  La vendetta mi ha trascinato via con lei e non è possibile porvi rimedio.  
>  Terzo e quarto sparo, scagliati a distanza di pochi secondi l’uno dall’altro, mi fanno capire che qualcosa non va come tutti credevano. Riapro gli occhi, seccato da tanto rumore.  
>  Solo adesso mi rendo conto che gli spari sono più vicini dei precedenti, e ad accorgersene sono anche i detenuti che in queste celle dormono da più tempo. Non rassicurano più noi novellini: sento la loro paura anche se non mi sono voltato per osservarli e mi ritrovo a sorridere di nuovo al muro, divertito. Sono certo di aver avvertito la stessa sensazione anche prima di uccidere le cinque persone che hanno distrutto il mio passato.  
>  Il mio divertimento è interrotto dalla corsa di guardie verso la zona est del carcere e a darmene conferma è il detenuto nella prima cella a destra, quella più vicina alle sbarre del corridoio, che lo urla a noi con la sua voce stridula e inconfondibile. A me non interessa, ma non ho il tempo di chiudere gli occhi che sento la corsa delle guardie invertirsi in seguito ad altri spari, urla isteriche e al tipico rumore che produce un corpo ormai morto quando si accascia al suolo.  
>  Mi rendo conto che dovrei unirmi al coro di urla e terrore, ma della vita mia o quella altrui non mi importa. Mi sorprendo a essere curioso di conoscere chi è o chi sono gli artefici di simile terrore pur continuando imperterrito a cercare di dormire: se vogliono uccidere anche me sono i benvenuti.  
>  Sento qualcuno ridere superando quasi il rumore degli spari.  
>  Sono confuso e non capita spesso: il mio cervello immagazzina ricordi di ogni genere come se fosse la cosa più normale di questo mondo e non riconoscere quella risata mi sembra assurdo; ma a disorientarmi davvero è la sua voce diversa, da donna, che in questo carcere maschile è ben raro sentire anche dalle addette alle pulizie.  
>  Qualcuno urla un nome che non capisco, e per la prima volta dopo anni sento raggelare il sangue nelle vene. Quel grido è così acuto e straziante che mi perfora le orecchie, mi costringe a coprirle con le mani e a spalancare gli occhi più del dovuto. L’odore della polvere da sparo è forte nell’aria, ma penso di essere l’unico a trovarlo piacevole perché a differenza degli altri non conosco la causa di questo caos.  
>  «Silenzio. Il prossimo che urla farà la fine di questo pover’uomo.»  
>  Nell’assenza di rumori creata da quella morte, la sua voce femminile, calma seppur leggermente annoiata, la sento anche io che sono lontano dall’entrata del corridoio. Un impulso del mio cervello mi dice di prendere uno specchio e puntarlo contro di lei per vederla oltre le sbarre, ma io non gli do ascolto.  
>  «Guardia, puoi smetterla di urlare e farfugliare un nome che non mi appartiene più? Ho bisogno della tua attenzione.»  
>  Non sento nulla per diversi secondi. Poi, avverto il rumore prodotto da un cane tirato indietro e uno sparo. L’urlo della guardia spaventa tutti gli altri detenuti. Non ho idea di dove l’abbia colpito o se l’abbia ucciso, ma ammetto che la curiosità mi assale.  
>  «Come ti chiami?», chiede la donna dopo un altro breve silenzio.  
>  «…Misha.»  
>  «Gradirei tu rispondessi chiamandomi “comandante” dopo ogni frase. Dopotutto ero un tuo superiore, lo sai questo, vero?»  
>  «Sì, comandante…»  
>  Non la vedo, eppure sono certo abbia sorriso.  
>  Prendo un piccolo specchio circolare e mi avvicino alle sbarre. Lo punto nella sua direzione, ma non riesco a distinguere nessuna figura perché loro sono in un cerchio d’ombra. Torno a sedermi sul letto perché a grandi linee capisco comunque cosa accade.  
>  «Dunque, ascoltami bene Misha», dice camminando avanti e indietro, lentamente. «Sto cercando un uomo, credo sia una delle poche persone che posso considerare mie amiche anche se non ci vediamo da un po' troppo tempo. È molto importante tu mi aiuti perché io non ho idea di che faccia abbia adesso. Se lo farai, la tua famiglia potrà ancora abbracciarti una volta uscito da qui. Mi sono spiegata?»  
>  «Sì…»  
>  «Sì cosa, Misha?»  
>  Lui dice il grado della donna quasi come fosse un’imprecazione dovuta a una nuova ferita. Penso non sia per niente facile interagire con lei e per un attimo sento la bile salirmi in gola; mi sorprendo perché non mi aspettavo di reagire ancora in questo modo. Mi congratulerei con lei solo per questo.  
>  «Sei davvero un bravo ragazzo, Misha. Adesso dimmi, dov’è Maika Raine?»  
>  Per diversi secondi smetto di respirare.  
>  Il mio nome pronunciato da quella donna che non conosco dovrebbe spaventarmi e invece quasi mi eccita. Mi chiedo perché stia cercando me che tra pochi giorni sarò solo un incubo per cinque famiglie rovinate dalla mia pistola, ma non trovo una risposta certa. Nessuno avrebbe motivo di volermi vedere in qualche modo che non sia tre metri sotto terra o lasciato a marcire dopo essere stato sbranato dai lupi in un bosco, non ho fatto nulla di buono nella vita se non vendicare la mia famiglia morta a causa di quegli uomini.  
>  Potrei allungare un braccio oltre le sbarre per dirle che sono io, ma ci ripenso quando sento la guardia indicarle la mia cella e lei avvicinarsi. Mi stendo rivolto verso il muro fingendo di dormire: non comprendo le sue intenzioni, ma sono pronto al peggio da molto e cerco di tenere a freno la mia curiosità.  
>  «Uomo steso sulla brandina, sei tu Maika Raine o devo uccidere Misha per avermi mentito?»  
>  Io non rispondo perché sono sicuro che così facendo, e data la sua poca pazienza, mi sparerà come ha fatto alla guardia. Ma inasoettatamente non tira indietro il cane, si limita a tamburellare con le dita sulle sbarre. Le servo vivo e non morto. Assurdo.  
>  Mi tiro su un gomito e noto che è appoggiata al muro tra la mia cella e quella prima di me. Vedo solo la sua mano destra sporca di sangue sulle sbarre e socchiudo gli occhi per osservare i suoi muscoli: sono rilassati e non tesi come avrei immaginato, anche il suo tamburellare non è nervoso ma più che altro annoiato. All’improvviso stringe una delle sbarre verticali con forza e poi la lascia, sparendo di nuovo verso l’inizio del corridoio a gradi falcate.  
>  «Misha, alzati e portami da lui.»  
>  «Ma il mio braccio…»  
>  «Non penso che il mio calcio sulla ferita da sparo possa impedirti di muovere le gambe. Alza il culo. _Adesso_. Oh, diamine. Questi sottoposti diventano di giorno in giorno sempre più disobbedienti… Rev, Chuckie, trascinatelo alla cella prima che lo spari di nuovo.»  
>  Non mi sono accorto prima dei due uomini che la seguono perché sono rimasti per tutto il tempo immobili e in silenzio. Li sento eseguire l’ordine alla lettera, trascinando la guardia fino alla mia cella e poi gettandolo bruscamente a terra.  
>  «Se non sei sicuro sia questa la cella inizia a pregare. Dicci quale chiave apre le sbarre e porgile al ragazzo alla tua destra.»  
>  Mi tiro nuovamente su col gomito: lei osserva me ed io osservo lei, ma di me non può che distinguere la sagoma perché nella mia cella c’è troppo buio, mentre io distinguo perfettamente ogni suo singolo lineamento.  
>  È una donna alta e formosa, sui venti o venticinque anni, dai capelli mossi e rossi che le arrivano al seno. La luce sul soffitto mi impedisce di vedere il colore dei suoi occhi socchiusi e intenti a scrutarmi, che adesso sembrano assenti di sclera e risultano completamente neri. Indossa degli anfibi che bloccano la fine di un pantalone nero piuttosto largo, posto in abbinamento a una canotta grigia e un giubbino nero in pelle. Scorgo qualche coltello inserito tra una fibbia e l’altra degli anfibi, due cinture per le pistole sui fianchi e altre nascoste tra i foderi che le girano intorno alle spalle. È quasi completamente ricoperta di sangue come i due uomini con lei.  
>  Sorrido inconsciamente perché capisco di conoscerla.  
>  Per un attimo riesco a distogliere lo sguardo da lei e portarlo sulla guardia, seduta contro il muro che tende una chiave a un ragazzo dai capelli ramati sicuramente più giovane di me di almeno un paio d’anni. Lui le sorride e gli colpisce il volto con un ginocchio, probabilmente rompendogli il naso o facendogli volare qualche dente.  
>  Alice sbuffa sentendo l’urlo soffocato dal sangue. «Per favore Rev, contieniti fino a quando non ti darò ordine _io_ di picchiare qualcuno. So che è difficile, ma sforzati una volta tanto.»  
>  Il ragazzo fa spallucce e scalcia la guardia per poggiarsi al muro con le braccia incrociate. È completamente vestito di nero e sporco di sangue, abbigliato con anfibi, pantalone largo e una T-shirt come anche l’altro uomo più vecchio di me. Al pari della donna così diversa da come la ricordavo, entrambi hanno armi pronte all’uso ovunque.  
>  Alice prende le chiavi dalla mano di Rev con forza e lo fulmina con lo sguardo, ma lui non è da meno. Gli dice che di questo passo un giorno lo farà fuori e apre le sbarre della cella.  
>  «Dopo tutto questo circo vorrei tornare presto alla base per darmi una ripulita, dunque sbrighiamocela alla svelta. Sei tu Maika Raine? L’uomo che ha fatto fuori cinque militari di rilevata importanza oltre a non so quanti altri soldati semplici per raggiungere quei disgraziati? Se così non fosse penso che ti picchierei a sangue per la rabbia, non so.»  
>  Rido e mi metto a sedere sul bordo del letto. «Sì, sono io la persona che stai cercando.»  
>  La vedo deglutire e spalancare leggermente gli occhi. Penso che se potessi avvicinarmi sentirei il suo cuore battere più velocemente anche se non so perché dovrebbe. Si appoggia con la schiena alla parete della cella di fronte al letto e sorride guardando verso il pavimento, lasciando anche cadere la pistola che reggeva nella mano sinistra. Sembra sollevata, forse anche felice di sapere che mi ha trovato.  
>  «Sai, Maika, ti ho cercato per anni.», dice continuando a tenere la testa bassa. «Davvero, non c’è stato giorno in cui io non abbia desiderato rivederti. Una settimana fa un mio sottoposto ha letto il tuo nome non so dove, in qualche database o giornale, dicendo che eri detenuto in carcere per omicidio.»  
>  «Hai fatto tutto questo chiasso solo per vedermi? Spero di no.»  
>  Lei solleva la testa e la scuote.  
>  «Tu e Lansen mi avete salvato da morte certa quando altro non ero che uno scricciolo dolce e carino che ha perso i genitori pochi giorni prima in guerra. Se voi mi aveste lasciata sola, adesso non sarei qui a parlarti perché o mi avrebbero ucciso come hanno fatto con loro o sarei morta di fame. Vi devo la vita, e adesso ho la possibilità di ripagare il favore.»  
>  A quelle parole sento il cuore salirmi in gola.  
>  I ricordi di quelle settimane orribili tra la guerra e il caos immediatamente successivo, l’incontro con lei e Lansen e il nostro arrivo in orfanotrofio, la loro adozione seguita dalla mia fuga da quel posto sono vividi nella mia memoria come se fosse passato solo un giorno. Mai avrei pensato che uno di loro si sarebbe ricordato di me anche se abbiamo trascorso insieme mesi di inferno, e mai avrei creduto che lei, minuta e indifesa come poche altre cose, potesse arrivare così lontano e diventare tanto violenta.  
>  «Alice… Stai solo perdendo tempo qui. Ho già avuto la mia vendetta, non mi importa di morire.»  
>  «Ma io non ho ancora avuto la mia e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.»  
>  Mi alzo e le vado vicino, reggendomi in equilibrio poggiando una mano al muro. I suoi occhi verde smeraldo sono sicuri di quel che dicono e non accetteranno un eventuale rifiuto. È diversa, completamente diversa da prima, anche il suo profumo è cambiato: ora sa di polvere da sparo e sangue, un mix che in realtà non mi dispiace. Non è più la dodicenne che ricordavo e non so se rallegrarmene.  
>  «Ero convinto sarei stato l’unico dei tre a desiderare vendetta. E di certo undici anni fa non avrei mai pensato tu volessi – e anche potessi, se permetti – entrare nell’esercito di…»  
>  «Le persone cambiano.», mi interrompe subito mettendomi una mano sulla bocca. Non appena allontana le dita e lecco le labbra sento il sapore di sangue sulla lingua. «E io a differenza tua non ho fatto eccezione. Ti dispiace?»  
>  Scuoto la testa anche se non ne sono convinto. Non la vedo da tanto e tutto quel che ho potuto osservare di lei è la sua mania omicida.  
>  «Hai incontrato anche Lansen?», chiedo.  
>  «Non ho idea di dove sia adesso né di cosa abbia fatto nella vita, ma ho cercato anche lui.»  
>  «So che si è sposato da qualche mese con un futuro medico e lui è laureato o deve laurearsi in biotecnologie.» La vedo spalancare la bocca confusa. «Prima di finire qui dentro avevo ottimi informatori, vi tenevo d’occhio entrambi.»  
>  «Però. Allora dovresti sapere un bel po’ di cose.»  
>  Vedo la sua espressione scettica ma divertita e l’ammiro mentre fa un giro per la cella. I suoi due uomini sono annoiati, la guardia continua a perdere sangue e a gemere di tanto in tanto. Mi sorprendo di non sentire nessun altro detenuto proferir parola.  
>  «Sentiamo,» dice lei tornando a guardarmi. «Sai anche che sto per chiederti di comandare al mio fianco un’organizzazione che servirà per la mia vendetta?»  
>  Rev e Chuckie si affacciano presi alla sprovvista dalle sue parole proprio come me. Cerco di non risultare sorpreso, di contenermi, ma una domanda simile è l’ultima cosa che mi aspettavo: è così assurda che non so nemmeno se crederle e lei se ne rende conto.  
>  «Comandante, ma lui cosa c’entra con noi?»  
>  Alice si volta verso l’esterno della cella e fulmina il suo sottoposto. «Zitto Chuckie. Io do ordini e tu esegui. Ti ho per caso detto che puoi parlare? Stai zitto o ti sparo una pallottola in bocca, e tu sai quanto può essere precisa la mia mira.» Torna a guardarmi, addolcendo leggermente lo sguardo. «Cos’è quella faccia, Maika? Come credi che io sia riuscita ad entrare in questo carcere? Io sarò pure forte, ma con soli due uomini sarebbe comunque difficile una cosa del genere, soprattutto se il mio obbiettivo è far visita a una delle aree più sicure di questo posto. Ci sono almeno altri quindici uomini nei dintorni con silenziatori e artiglieria di ogni tipo, per non contare gli altri che ho lasciato alla base a riposare. Ti sembra tanto assurdo ciò che dico?»  
>  Inspiro, espiro. Ripeto questa operazione lentamente e per troppe volte prima di pensare a qualcosa di sensato. Sono sorpreso, confuso e non so cos’altro, ma non crederle non avrebbe senso. Basta guardarla per capire che quel che dice non è frutto della sua fatasia, per quanto assurdo possa essere. Nella mia mente riaffiora un articolo di giornale con il suo nome e la sua foto in bianco e nero, dov'era scritto a chiare lettere che di lei ne resta solo qualche osso carbonizzato.  
>  «Posso dire una cosa che ti avranno già detto in tanti, Alice?»  
>  Lei fa spallucce e mi invita con la mano a uscire dalla cella.  
>  «Credevo fossi morta.»  
>  «Credevo lo stesso di te anche io, Maika.»  
>  Mi sorride e ricambio la sua gentilezza raccogliendo la pistola che ha lasciato cadere poco prima.  
>  «È il mio regalo di benvenuto per te nell’Organizzazione.», mi dice indicando l’arma.  
>  «Non ti ho ancora detto se accetto o meno la tua proposta.»  
>  «Sono l’unico motivo che ti resta per vivere adesso, se ti conosco ancora non rifiuterai.»  
>  Mi piacerebbe dire che si sbaglia ma mentirei.  
>  Oltre alla mia vendetta, lei e Lansen erano gli unici motivi che avevo per andare avanti: la notizia della sua morte mi aveva ucciso, e le informazioni sulla bella vita dell’unico amico che io abbia mai avuto mi avevano convinto che non mi avrebbe mai più cercato. Non restava altro che la voglia di vedere il cranio di quelle cinque persone staccarsi dal loro collo, e portarla a termine è stato più facile di quanto immaginassi.  
>  Ripenso a ogni sua singola parola appena detta e sento un senso di piacere che non provavo da tanto. Ho sempre pensato che a nessuno sarebbe importato di me una volta morto, ma la sua presenza qui dimostra l’esatto contrario.  
>  «Cosa dovrò fare per te?», chiedo superando la gamba della guardia quasi incosciente ma ancora viva.  
>  So che sarebbe normale provare un senso di ribrezzo per il sangue, che dovrei aiutarlo per non lasciarlo morire e sorrido perché di tutto questo non me ne importa niente.  
>  «Devi solo aiutarmi a comandare i nostri sottoposti. Sarai un mio pari come spero vorrà esserlo anche Lansen.»  
>  «Ha una vita adesso. Non penso gli importerà nulla di vendicarsi.»  
>  «Tentar non nuoce, Maika.»  
>  Si abbassa e solleva il volto della guardia, sorridendole senza che io ne capisca il motivo. Non ci vorrà molto prima che lui passi all’altro mondo.  
>  «Sei più obbediente di Rev, lo sai Misha?»  
>  Rev si stacca dalla parete offeso ma non dice una parola. Pare piuttosto silenzioso, mi chiedo se possa parlare o semplicemente non voglia farlo.  
>  «Se tu fossi un po’ più forte e meno frignone potrei prendere in considerazione l’idea di reclutarti. Purtroppo le tue lagne mi irritano e non penso che il qui presente mio collega Maika Raine sia intenzionato a spendere una parola in tuo favore.» Si volta a guardarmi prendendo una pistola da un fodero e puntandola sulla fronte della sua prossima vittima. «Maika, hai qualcosa da obiettare?»  
>  Tiro indietro il cane della pistola che ho in mano e sparo alla guardia prima che possa farlo lei. Vedo il corpo afflosciarsi su un lato e Alice ridere di buon gusto mentre si rialza.  
>  «Molto gentile da parte tua fregarmi la persona da ammazzare!»  
>  «Era da un po’ che mi andava di farlo.», ammetto ripensando alle torture subite da lui. «Ma ti lascio uccidere tutti gli altri senza interromperti.»  
>  Lei alza una mano e i suoi – nostri – sottoposti sembrano rianimarsi puntando gli occhi su di lei. Rev ha già tirato fuori due pistole e sorride tirando indietro il cane di entrambe, Chuckie aspetta un ordine annoiato non staccandosi nemmeno dalle sbarre della cella. Quando lei abbassa la mano, i due uomini si scatenano. Sparano a tutti i detenuti nelle celle più volte e senza indugiare, colpendoli prima su braccia o gambe e poi in testa, per finirli. Rev si diverte, sembra euforico e ride mentre vede le carcasse crollare al suolo; Chuckie svolge l’incarico meccanicamente, solo perché gli è stato ordinato e non perché ne ha davvero voglia. La differenza tra i due è abissale.  
>  Quando le urla e gli spari cessano, l’odore di sangue è ancora più forte di prima. Cammino affianco alle celle e osservo i cadaveri pensando che è tutta opera di una donna di cui non so niente ma che mi vuole in vita. La bambina che conoscevo è sparita, la persona alle mie spalle mi è del tutto estranea e non mi sento spaventato. Mi volto a guardarla e sorrido; questa Alice mi piace più della precedente.  
>  «Andiamo, Maika. Ti faccio vedere la tua nuova casa.»  
>  «Comandante…»  
>  «Cosa cazzo vuoi ancora, Chuckie?!»  
>  Lo scatto che ha fatto girandosi verso di lui è veloce e violento, tanto da coglierlo alla sprovvista quando gli afferra il viso tra le mani e lo stringe creando una smorfia sul suo volto.  
>  «Perché ha bisogno di lui?»  
>  Lei lo lascia e sento il fastidio che causa la mia presenza per Chuckie. Non deve piacergli l’idea di avere due superiori o è semplicemente troppo curioso di saperlo, non ci sono altri motivi plausibili. Purtroppo, Alice sembra preferire il silenzio di Rev ai suoi interventi e ce lo lascia capire in modo molto semplice: l’ennesimo proiettile della sua semiautomatica colpisce in pieno il cranio di Chuckie e il suo corpo si schianta contro il pavimento già insanguinato.  
>  Resto immobile perché scosso da questo gesto improvviso, ma lei non sembra accorgersene perché concentrata su Rev e per un attimo ne sono grato. Lui non ha battuto ciglio all’uccisione del suo compagno, anzi, ha reagito come se non fosse mai successo nulla lustrando le sue pistole con il bordo della maglia.  
>  «Rev, non ti dispiace per Chuckie, vero?»  
>  Per un secondo la guarda, poi torna a pulire le armi scuotendo il capo. L’incredibile spensieratezza di quel ragazzo mi turba, ma dal suo comportamento è chiaro che Alice si è già preoccupata di uccidere suoi sottoposti in precedenza.  
>  «È a questo che dovrò abituarmi stando al tuo fianco?», le domando, quasi tentato di rifiutare la sua proposta.  
>  «Questo che hai visto oggi non è niente e Chuckie avrei dovuto farlo fuori diverse settimane fa.», dice tranquilla posando i suoi occhi nei miei. «Lui era solo il rimasuglio di ex militari che vogliono vendetta ma non sanno prendersela e gustarsela. Ho bisogno di elementi con menti fredde e calcolatrici come la tua e che non si sentano in colpa ad uccidere qualcuno, come me. Io posso creare solo soggetti come Rev, mentre tu sapresti insegnar loro a non cedere all’impulso di uccidere o far del male senza motivo. Se si unisse anche Lansen…»  
>  «…Avresti la conoscenza necessaria per creare armi migliori di quelle che già possiedi.», continuo capendo finalmente cosa le passa per la testa.  
>  Fu furba in periodo di guerra riuscendo a nascondersi da chiunque senza problemi, e lo è anche adesso pensando a questa idea forse più che ottima. Tre elementi come noi avrebbero creato dei soldati perfetti in quanto ci completavamo a vicenda e Lansen avrebbe potuto darci tutto il materiale necessario per portare a termine i nostri obiettivi. Con il giusto allenamento, soggetti simili sarebbero stati quasi indistrubili, capaci di reagire a qualunque problema senza batter ciglio, e sprecarli solo per una vendetta di pochi uomini - quelli che hanno ucciso i suoi cari - sarebbe stato ridicolo.  
>  «Alice, le persone che hanno ammazzato i tuoi genitori e fratelli erano tre. Potrei farli fuori da solo. Cosa hai in mente?»  
>  «Voglio distruggerli tutti, voglio annientare, radere al suolo ogni fottuta nazione che ci ha attaccato anni fa. Pensi io esageri, che forse desiderare la morte di chiunque non sia nato nel nostro paese sia troppo? Lo penso anche io, ma se non avrò te al mio fianco non riuscirò a controllarmi.» Si fermò un attimo per inumidirsi le labbra e abbassò il tono di voce per non far sentire anche a Rev. «Sono assetata di vendetta e l'autocontrollo non mi è mai stato concesso. Ho sulla mia coscienza già troppe morti inutili, non ne voglio altre. Ti prego Maika, non abbandonarmi proprio ora che posso compiere pazzie per rabbia... Ho bisogno di te e Lansen per non sbagliare, e questo l'hai sempre saputo.»  
>  Ascolto ogni sua parola senza interromperla, soppesando con attenzione quel che ha detto. Le poggio una mano sulla spalla e la guardo negli occhi verdi che si sforzano di non piangere: vederla così mi ricorda di quando era ancora piccola e indifesa e necessitava di un suggerimento mio o di Lansen per prendere qualunque decisione. Forse qualcosa di quella bambina ormai sola al mondo è rimasto, e se così fosse ho ancora la promessa di non abbandonarla da mantenere, anche a distanza di troppi anni.  
>  Osservo la pistola nella mano destra e sorrido.  
>  Tutto nella mia vita inizia e finisce con un colpo di pistola, nessuna eccezione.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sarebbe un missing moment di una storia che sto scrivendo ma che non ho pubblicato da nessuna parte. Alice e Maika Raine non sono i protagonisti, ma sono due personaggi comunque magnifici che meritavano almeno una one-shot.  
> Spero solo di avervi fatto capire qualcosa.


End file.
